Abstract Articular cartilage lines the boney surfaces of joints and efficiently transmits the high stresses that originate with activities of daily living. However, damage to this tissue is extremely prevalent, with ~9% of the U.S. population aged 30 and older having osteoarthritis (OA) of the hip or knee. This adversely impacts the many Veterans with this condition, limiting their ability to carry out many activities of daily living and lowering their overall quality of life. Unfortunately, there are very few viable treatment options for patients with damaged articular cartilage, and most culminate in joint replacement with metal and plastic prostheses, which are prone to wear and ultimately require revision surgery. To address this clinical need, we developed novel hydrogels that promote the chondrogenic differentiation of mesenchymal stem cells (MSCs) and provide a supportive environment for extracellular matrix deposition and functional maturation of a cartilage-like tissue, both in vitro and in our Yucatan minipig large animal model of cartilage repair. Moreover, we recently demonstrated that living, engineered cartilage constructs can be formed into anatomic structures that mimic the complex geometries of native joint surfaces. We have also developed technology that enables the permanent boney fixation and in vivo integration of the living implant with existing bone. In this proposal, we capitalize on this progress to address the `holy grail' of biologic joint resurfacing: replacement of the majority of a load-bearing articular cartilage surface. Our experiment will use the femoral condyle of the Yucatan minipig as a model, and success will be assessed via sophisticated and clinically relevant outcome measures. Once validated in this pre-clinical setting, this technology may be directly translated into human clinical trials, and extended to other joints in the body. Ultimately, this work may one day eliminate the need for joint replacement with metal and plastic and alleviate the serious implications of OA in the Veteran population, as well as society as a whole.